Not Applicable
The present invention is directed to in-floor raceway wiring systems, and more particularly to a wire pull grommet for installation in a wire pull opening between a preset and the cellular raceway.
Modem office buildings require electric power, communication, and computer data services in various combinations at a large number of locations. Often these needs are addressed by in-floor cellular raceway systems. Cellular raceway systems conventionally have a central portion or cell for carrying power cables and a pair of communication/data cells on opposite sides of the power cell. One of the communication cells may carry telephone cable and the other may carry computer, data, or other low potential cables. The cellular raceway systems are mounted on a subfloor and covered with concrete for the finished floor. Access to the underfloor service raceways is obtained through presets that are mounted on the raceways at desired locations before the concrete floor is poured. The preset defines a hollow interior compartment that is interconnected with the interiors of the raceway cells to provide access to the services that are carried in cells. A removable mud cap on the top of the preset prevents concrete from entering the interior compartment of the preset when the floor is poured. After the concrete floor has hardened, the concrete above the mud cap is broken away and the mud cap is removed to provide access to the interior of the preset.
Certification standards, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL) and the National Electric Code, now require the opening between the preset and the cell to be grommeted so as to protect cables from being damaged as they are pulled through the opening. Additionally, current EIA/TIA standards require that any opening that will be used to pull category 5 type data cable or fiber optic cable must have a feature that will prevent cable from being damaged when pulled around a corner. This is usually accomplished by rounding the corners of the opening to a minimum radius of 1 inch. Many buildings include cellular raceway systems that were installed prior to the implementation of these requirements. Hence, there is a need for a grommet that can be installed into existing raceway systems to bring these applications into compliance with current certification standards.
One object of the present invention is to provide a grommet for mounting in a wire pull opening extending between a preset and a cell of a cellular raceway system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grommet for mounting in a wire pull opening that provides a smooth, radiussed surface for pulling wires between a preset and a cell of a cellular raceway system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that has a passage defining a wire pull strain relief.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that includes a wire storage section for storing excess.
A further another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that can be mounted in different sizes of wire pull openings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet having a wire storage portion around which excess wiring can be wrapped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that is low cost and economical to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that is durable and easy to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire pull grommet that can be retrofit into existing cellular raceway systems.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by a wire protection grommet for installation in a wire pull opening extending between a preset and the cell of a cellular raceway. The grommet is sized for insertion through the wire pull opening and into the cellular raceway and defines central passages extending between the preset and the raceway cell. The central passage has a radiussed portion defining a wire pull strain relief. The grommet is constructed to lockingly engage into the wire pull opening so that it is not displaced during use. The distal end of the grommet is weighted so that the grommet correctly orients itself in the opening during installation. The grommet also includes a wire storage section around which excess wiring can be wrapped. Hooks are provided for retaining the excess wire on the wire storage section.